There has been an increased use in reusable containers, particularly among those who are concerned about the environmental impact of disposable plastic containers or those who are possibly concerned about chemicals from which the plastic is made. A wide variety of containers and vessels are known. A water bottle for example generally has a cylindrical shape, necking to a smaller dispensing opening for convenient drinking. These bottles have many drawbacks. One example is the difficulty of putting ice in a water bottle. Ice cubes are generally much larger than the opening designed for drinking.